efratfandomcom-20200222-history
Efrat-chat List Netiquette
by Sharon Katz, list owner 'WANTED': ' ''Hebrew-English, English-Hebrew Dictionary' by Reuben Alcalay Hi. We're looking to purchase '''R. Alcalay's' English-Hebrew, Hebrew-English Dictionary ; it comes in two or three volumes. We'd prefer the latest edition, but anything post 1995 will be considered. Please call 02-653-6322 before 11:00, or email chanarochel@yahoo.com . Thanks very much. Share Concerns Got a comment? Share it. Want to respond? You can respond PRIVATELY to the sender. You DO NOT have to reply to the list. Reply to the list ONLY if the discussion will benefit the list members. Do NOT comment on every email sent. Example: *'Comment' (just an example-don't get nervous) "The pool hours are ridiculous. I never have enough time to swim." *'Answer' (that should be sent directly to the first person) "Yeah, not only are the hours bad, the new salt system is terrible too." *'Answer' (that should be sent to the list) "Ahoy, list-mate: Others feel the way you feel about the pool. We should all speak to the pool director, and ask him to change the hours. Anyone who WANTS TO BE INVOLVED, please email me personally." Who are you? Write your name, or the person you're posting for, on every message. There are to be NO ALIASES on the list or false names. The list is based on honesty. Write your message. Sign your name. (If your email address says your full name, then you can sign your emails with your first name or nickname. But if your email address is a non-specific one, please sign your full name each time you post.) Write your topic clearly on the Subject line Then when scanning the day's email, readers can decide if your message is something they want to relate to. It will save time for everyone around. You can't FORCE a reader to look at your email posting. Clearly identifying your topic will help him decide if he wants/needs to read your note. Remember, reader, if there's a topic you don't like, up on that screen. PRESS DELETE. That is your right! Don't go overboard with responses Avoid unnecessary quoting. Don't quote an entire article, and then add a single line to text saying, "Me Too." You don't have to agree or disagree with everything posted. Most people are busy, and don't have the time to deal with a system full of "Betcha" and "No way" and "Right on" postings. Do not re-post an entire article or letter on the list If you want to comment about something already sent to the list, resend the subject line and perhaps quote a FEW lines of the original letter, but DO NOT resend the ENTIRE letter or article. This just clogs up everyone's emails. If you send a few lines, they'll know what you're talking about and you can make your own comment. No lashon hara or gossip or chain letters Think: a real person is behind the keyboard An email list has brought us all together. We're each unique and wonderful. But when we communicate over the internet, we often forget that we're speaking to real people. Before you write THINK! To make sure you're not going to say something you shouldn't, because of the facelessness of a computer, think about the person behind the keyboard. Would you say this to the person's face? More times than not, you wouldn't. So don't say it on the list. Be a mentsch Don't be vulgar, rough or suggestive. Don't be obnoxious, rude or intolerant. Don't FLAME (make vicious attacks) or explode at someone. Remember that a message can be instantly forwarded to others, so use discretion in what you say. Let everyone see your best side with every message. Get to the point *Keep your paragraphs and sentences short. *Don't write the message in Upper Case. It implies you're SHOUTING. *Address one subject per posting. *Have a sense of humor. *Don't put anything in writing you wouldn't want printed on the front page of the newspaper. An ounce of discretion Do not post any information about anything with military or public security implications. The list is not guaranteed to be a private or closed community. Do not write on the list what you wouldn't share with our neighbours down (or up) the road. Everyone is special We are a community made up of worthwhile special people. There is no reason we cannot share for a BRIEF internet moment, what is important to our neighbors, even if it is drivel to us. Just as any comment, or even a newspaper article you might see, might not be your political, ethical or religious viewpoint, likewise a posting might be something you do not agree with. So what! We can all tolerate a MOMENT of spleen venting or personal vocalizations without attacks against the sender. Remember, if you see a message that you think might offend you, DELETE IT without reading. Easy shmeasy. Don't take advantage While it is important for people to express their opinions, at the same time, they must not take advantage of the good natures and kind hearts of the people on the list. Everyone knows when he's gone a little overboard. When that happens, he can either post a simple, "Sorry, friends." Or he can go on with his life. But if he continues to barrage the list's readers (several times a day), he will be ASKED TO STOP and then MADE TO STOP. Do not haphazardly throw out your ideas or continually force feed your beliefs to others. Respond with respect Be ethical in all your correspondence. If you are really angry about something posted, take some time to calm down, and then respond to the writer personally, not on the list. Be tolerant Everyone makes boo-boo - either in typing or grammar or slips of the tongue or hitting the SEND button too soon. Forget it. If you find it necessary to inform someone of a mistake, point it out politely and by private email response. Everyone makes mistakes, even you. Some people might have already chosen to ignore your mistakes, rather than embarrass you on the Internet. Respect each other's time and opinion Keep your hostilities to yourself. Can't stand the latest comment? Hold back, and if possible, just bear the attack. Do not flame war with others, and send nasty messages or hateful letters. Laugh a little Everyone can use a laugh ONCE IN A WHILE. If you just heard a joke that is so fantastic, it will brighten everyone's day, you might send am email to your fellow list-members. But don't send pages and pages of jokes. They're not THAT funny. Join in Don't be shy. You don't have to post everyday. But be an active part of the list. You can make a change for the better by your involvement. Get a life Working on the Efrat list or any other Internet project is entertaining. Reading the news on the Net is convenient. But don't get sucked in, and spend all your time on the net. Get a life! Go outside every once and a while. Talk to real live people face-to-face as much as possible. Play with your kids. Speak to your spouse. The Net can be fun, and it can even be very seriously productive and important, but it's not the real world. Lighten up and just enjoy it for what it is - a tool that must work for you.